For the National Cancer Institute, The Bureau of the Census (BOC) will: a. Develop July 1, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, and 2008 county-level population estimates for bridged single-race groups (4 races), Hispanic origin, and sex for ages 0-84 by single year of age and for the age category 85+. b. Develop July 1, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, and 2008 county-level population estimates for bridged single-race groups (4 races), Hispanic origin, and sex for age categories 85-89, 90-94, 95-99, and 100+. These county-level estimates shall sum exactly to the age category estimates in part a. c. Develop July 1, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, and 2008 population estimates for bridged single-race groups (4 races), Hispanic origin, and sex for ages 85-99 by single year of age and for the age category 100+. These estimates are developed as an intermediate step in item b, above, but will be provided only for the 50 states and District of Columbia and for county groupings corresponding to population-based cancer registry coverage areas to be specified by the National Cancer Institute. These single year of age estimates shall also sum exactly to the age category estimates in parts a and b. The estimates in part c will be used by NCI for developing life tables and will not be released to the public.